


Crossroads

by teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they met, their lives had slowly become entangled by a web weaved by fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopismydrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/gifts).



> SOOOO. Sammy (a.k.a kpopismydrug) had requested I write her a fic. Of angst. Which will make her cry at the end, but that is not my fault, because she wanted it. This is not a one-shot, because I'm evil and I have a tendency to want to drag things out before I get to it.
> 
> So, this first chapter isn't really a chapter.
> 
> It's more like an...opening, of sorts. So, don't expect too much from this first part.
> 
> Enjoy!

_To My Heart,_

_I wanted to tell you,_

_That even though we are far apart,_

_There has never been a moment wherein I’ve forgotten about you._

_Because of these memories,_

_Not once have I ever been afraid of the future._

_They were my saving grace –_

_The light that I needed to shine in the dark._

_Because sometimes, the scary thing isn’t being left behind,_

_Being abandoned, or pushed down,_

_The scariest thing I can truly think of,_

_More than anything is being forgotten._

_Because once you forget,_

_The memory will fade away forever._

_There will only be an empty space,_

_In the heart of yours I once claimed._

_So, I never forgot about you,_

_I never forgot about your smiles, your laughs._

_I never forgot about the way your eyes always seem to shine,_

_The way your hand fit perfectly into mine._

_Until this world ends,_

_My heart is yours forever._

_But as I live, I continue to wonder:_

_Did you forget about me?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_We were young._ **

**_I met you for the first time._ **

**_It was the greatest day of my life._ **

            They were only children when they first met.

            Being kids at an orphanage only meant that they really only had each other to count on, they were the only ones who can really have hope for a better future. Other kids, those with families, would pick on them. They said they were ‘abandoned’, they were ‘unwanted’. The poor souls that had to go through the initial question of ‘why’; they were the ones who knew they couldn’t depend on the words of anyone, but themselves.

            Yet, the moment Kyuhyun first met Donghae, he knew it would be the day where it changed his life forever.

            He had been new to the orphanage then, traumatized and rendered mute when Jungsu, the caretaker of the orphanage, had brought him in. He was only five years old at the time, still young to fully process what had happened to him, to understand where he was. All Kyuhyun could truly remember was being surrounded by a bunch of smaller kids asking him to play, but he hadn’t been open to them, too stunned to even do anything.

            It had been Donghae who had finally nudged him forward, the seven year old giving him that toothy grin. With that alone, it had won Kyuhyun over, his first time giving trust to someone he barely met in order to survive n a world he had barely known.

            “Kyu, over here!”

            Peeking up from his book, Kyuhyun pouted slightly at Donghae. Shaking his head, he ducked back down to continue reading, eager to know what would happen to the prince once he met the beast. However, he flailed a bit when the older boy suddenly walked over and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him out of the chair.

            Irritated, the younger boy tried to gesture something to Donghae, but the older simply ignored him. Instead, the hand around his merely tightened, filled with determination to get Kyuhyun to follow him to where he wanted to lead him.

            Deciding not to fight anymore, Kyuhyun simply followed the older boy, wondering what it was that Donghae was so intent on showing him. As they entered the hallway, the younger lowered his head, recognizing the familiar whispers around him. Despite not having against him or doing anything bad, Kyuhyun knew they still talked about him. There were other traumatized kids similar to him, but they were too fearful of him.

            Not because he was anti-social or mute. No, it was much worse than that – he was simply too different from them.

            He didn’t seek out camaraderie; he preferred solace in his solitude.

            But everyone also knew that he couldn’t deny Donghae anything. The older boy was the only one who managed to crack through the ice surrounding Kyuhyun’s heart, and the only one who ever managed to slip through.

            It was okay, though, because Donghae was adored by everyone.

            No one can ever say no to him.

            “Ah, over here!” Donghae said excitedly once they reached the outside, dragging Kyuhyun over to the forest.

            The younger boy grew pale at the sight of the tall trees, abruptly stopping and causing Donghae to stop as well.

            “Kyu?”

           As soon as Donghae turned to face him, the younger boy gripped his hand tightly and gave him a pleading look. He was afraid of the forest, recalling snippets of the time he was lost in there once before Jungsu had finally managed to find him and bring him to the orphanage. The last thing Kyuhyun wanted to do was go there again, hence his refusal to go near it.

            “Kyuhyun, it’s okay,” the older boy assured him, giving him his brightest smile. “There’s nothing in there that will hurt you. As long as I’m by your side, nothing ever will. So, trust me, okay?”

            Hesitation was often Kyuhyun’s enemy.

            It was what made him scared to trust the other kids, to accept their play. Sometimes, it tended to last too long before their attention span – as short as they were – caused them to take his hesitation as a rejection, leading them to play by themselves. However, it was only Donghae who didn’t give up on him, eventually coaxing him to play, even if it wasn’t with the others.

            Then again, only Donghae had that much power over him.

            Shyly, the younger boy finally nodded, continuing to grip Donghae’s hand tightly.

            Beaming, Donghae began to lead him into the forest, making sure to take the easiest route to prevent Kyuhyun from falling down. The air around them was silent, but not uncomfortable. Sounds of birds chirping in the brisk, autumn air, and the trees rustling in the wind – it was simply too peaceful to break the silence. But the older boy soon came to a stop, surprising Kyuhyun.

            “We’re here!” Donghae cheered, turning to grin at Kyuhyun, who gazed at him curiously. “Look, look!”

            Curious, the younger boy turned his gaze away from his friend, eyes widening at the sight before him.

            It was an oasis, its water a clear sapphire with a ring of peonies surrounding it. The trees surrounding it were gifted with beautiful foliage, rays of the setting sun poking through to shine down on them. Kyuhyun could still hear the chirps of the birds in the distance, but it brought a sense of serenity he hadn’t been able to feel a long time. He almost wanted to reach out, to see if it was truly real, but stopped when he remembered Donghae’s presence beside him.

            Curious, the younger boy looked over at his friend, seeing the wide grin directed at him.

            “It’s okay,” the older boy assured him. “I wanted to show this to you because from now on, this is our spot. No one else can come out here without our permission. It’s just for you and me.”

            Kyuhyun looked up at the older boy, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. It made the younger smile in return and surprised Donghae by hugging him tightly. He could feel the brief hesitation before Donghae finally hugged him back tightly, making Kyuhyun sigh out softly in reaction.

            While he was initially scared of trying something new, it had always been Donghae who had been by his side. The older boy had become his anchor, his everything – even when Kyuhyun didn’t know what it meant at the time. All he knew was that he would surely break if anything happened to Donghae, but he refused to let such thoughts sit in his mind.

            Instead, he willingly allowed himself to be tugged over to the oasis, a bright smile on his face.

            As he and Donghae began to play, mostly with the older boy describing to Kyuhyun the meaning of peonies and recognizing the different chirps of the bird, Kyuhyun honestly couldn’t feel any happier. Even later when they returned to the orphanage in time for dinner, the younger boy couldn’t help but smile shyly as everyone complimented the crown of flowers sitting on top of his head. It should make him feel slightly insulted, but it didn’t.

            It just made him happier.

            “Did you have fun today?” Donghae asked, the seven year old tucking Kyuhyun into his bed after they finished dinner and washing up for the day.

            Kyuhyun gave a nod, his shy smile growing as he held up his pinky.

            Laughing, the older boy linked their pinkies together, a fond smile growing on his face. “Don’t worry. Like I said, that place is only for the two of us. No one else is allowed to go there, okay?”

            The younger boy pouted, nodding again. Tugging on the older’s hand, Kyuhyun gave him a pleading look that Donghae couldn’t say no to. So, with a soft chuckle and a fond smile, Donghae crawled into bed with the younger boy and kissed the top of his head when Kyuhyun snuggled close. When he felt Donghae’s arms wrap around him, the younger boy gave a soft sigh, tucking his head underneath Donghae’s chin, allowing the older boy’s soft and even breathing lull him to a peaceful dream of laughter and peonies.


End file.
